


Like a Dog with a Bone

by General_Fraye



Category: Original Work
Genre: (probably), Belly Rubs, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Swearing, Whump, belly ache, mentions of vomiting, no actual vomiting tho, shapeshifting shenangians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Fraye/pseuds/General_Fraye
Summary: Inspired by this post: https://tiny-tum.tumblr.com/post/183714938892/i-have-a-big-garbage-thought-this-is-a-bit-offIn which, a young shape-shifter eats something he shouldn't have during a hunt, and winds up with bad belly ache as a result. Fortunately, he has a friend to help take care of him.A tale of (mostly) shameless fluff, comfort, and poor dietary choices.





	Like a Dog with a Bone

Ordinarily, it was easy enough to ignore the Wolf inside of him.

Alex could feel it bubble up occasionally, but usually he could push it back down and continue his day as a normal human being. But when he felt himself begin to physically salivate while staring at raw chunks of meat at the butcher’s, he knew he’d need to do something about it.

He’d put off transforming for weeks, having too much to do at the shop, but he had a few days off coming up. It would be the perfect opportunity to cut loose for a day or two. It’d been far, far too long, and if he didn’t do it soon, he might not get to choose when and where he’d be transforming next.

With that settled, all he’d have to do was shoot a text off to Yasha to let him know why he’d be out of communication, so he wouldn’t worry too much.

  
\---

  
Alex would be lying if he said he wasn’t eager to shed his human skin. It had been so long, too long, and this form had begun to feel too loose around his bones. The Wolf had been caged within him for too long, and Alex tipped his head back in joy, letting out a long disused howl.

Alex slept deep within his body giving himself fully over to the Wolf. Occasionally, his conscious would rise up to the surface, catching snippets of the outside world.

_His paws hitting the dirt._

_The moon hanging low and fat in the sky._

_His jaw clamping around the throat of a buck._

Seizing control back always cost more energy than Alex seemed to possess. He barely had enough energy to care, preferring to ride as a passenger in his own body while the Wolf reveled. He should worry, about what he was getting up to while the Man in him slept, but he knew well enough that the Wolf would never wander into town, never dare to run where were a human might find him. He was too cautious, and hunting season hadn’t begun yet. He’d have no reason to fear humans.

_The wind whistled through his fur._

_Dank forest smells filled his nose._

_He chewed on a long bone, stripped of flesh._

No reason to do anything but take a long, well deserved rest.

  
\---

  
Alex, the Man, resurfaced an incalculable time later. He groaned, body feeling stiff and his joints stretched, as it always did after a transformation that he’d put off for too long. Then, another pain hit him. This one from deep inside his belly. Alex groaned again and rolled on his side, arms reflexively hugging his aching stomach. He screwed his eyes shut and tried to remember what had happened.

He’s transformed. The Man slept. The Wolf had run on a hunt. There was a deer--

Alex’s eyes shot open, remembering the bone he’d been chewing on. “Fuuuck,” he groaned.

The Wolf stirred within him. Not so much a thought or a feeling, but an instinctual knowledge that Alex shouldn’t waste food. That was the worst crime it could think of.

Even if would give Alex a terrible stomach ache the next day, as his human body struggled to digest it’s meal.

He groaned again, furious at the Wolf, at himself for losing control.

Fully awake, he glanced around at where he’d collapsed, after his hunt. He was pleasantly surprised to see that he’d been deposited on the tattered couch in his cottage by the forest. He was even more surprised to see that he’d been changed into the shirt and boxers he’d left on the couch. He must have gotten in late last night and changed before passing out. A pair of his jeans was thrown on the ground--obviously, he’d been too tired for pants--and-- “Shit!”

Lying in the pile of jeans, sat his cellphone. It was a flip-phone that Yasha generously described as ‘shitty’ when he given it to Alex, but it worked as a means of communication.

One that he’d probably been ignoring.

Alex reached over to grab it and swore again, as his stomach cramped in protest at the sudden movement. Just as he suspected, he’d missed dozens of calls and texts from his friend. Apparently, Alex the Wolf had been on the hunt for longer than Alex the Man had anticipated. Alex stomach churned, suddenly feeling sick for an entirely different reason.

Before Alex could respond to Yasha’s texts--he didn’t trust himself to talk--there was an insistent rap at his door.

“Alex!”

Yasha.

Above the insistent rapping on the door, Alex could hear Yasha’s panic stricken voice call out. “Alex, it’s me! Open up!”

Alex swallowed past the lump in his throat. One part of him felt guilty for causing his friend to worry, but another part of him desperately did not want his friend to see him like this, sick and laid out from consuming bone and antler and probably far too much meat. Yasha knew--knew about him and the Wolf, but Alex couldn’t let him see him like this.

The rest of Alex just felt like throwing up.

Yasha didn’t give him much time to stew over what to do. The incessant rapping stopped suddenly, and Alex knew he must be going for the spare key he kept hidden on the doorstep.

The Wolf scolded him for leaving it out there.

Panicking, Alex fired off a quick text to Yasha. ‘ _Im fine dont worry jsut want to sleep_ ’ Alex stared in horror at what he’d sent. If that wasn’t more than slightly concerning, he didn’t know what was.

Yasha must have agreed with him. The lock on his door clicked open, and the door cracked just an inch--maybe he was concerned for Alex’s privacy, or maybe he was worried for his own safety. “Alex,” he said again, voice wavering with concern, “Just let me hear your voice. So, I know you’re ok.”

Alex sucked air in, steeling himself. His stomach churned unhappily. “I’m ok.” He managed to keep the whine out of his voice, but wasn’t able to suppress the groan at the end, as his stomach cramped yet again.

“Alex!” Yasha threw the door open, rushing into the small house ready to start a panicked search for his friend--and probably expecting him to be bleeding on the floor.

Feeling even worse, Alex forced himself up into a half seated position on the couch. His stomach didn’t take kindly to that, and let out a loud gurgle as the food in his belly readjusted. He winced, “Yasha, I’m fine--just…” He winced again, before settling on, “Sick.”

The fear drained a bit from Yasha’s face, softening from abject terror to something more akin to deep concern, once he saw that Alex wasn’t bleeding. He took a step closer to Alex, “What’s the matter?”

Alex felt himself blush. He looked down, and tightened his grip over his stomach. “I, ah…” He couldn’t decide what was more embarrassing, admitting that he’d totally lost control over what the Wolf was doing, or making up some sort of flimsy lie. “I, ah, ate something last night, that, ah, that didn’t agree with me.” He finally stammered out, not able to look at Yasha’s face.

“Oh shit,” he heard Yasha whisper under his breath. Before, Alex could think to stop him, Yasha had already crossed the room and seated himself next to Alex. “You must feel like crap.”

“I’m fine,” Alex started to say, but his stomach interrupted him with another painful gurgle. He could begin to feel the sweat start to pool in the small of his back, but wasn’t sure it was due to panic or indigestion.

Yasha chuckled under his breath. “I think your belly disagrees with you, Al.” With gentle hands, he guided Alex’s head down into his lap.

Alex swatted him away, “No, no, no,” he groaned. The Wolf briefly surfaced--not enough to take control--but enough to impress feelings of displeasure at having another so close when he was in pain.

“Oh, hush, you.” Yasha said, his tone teasing, but gentle. “You almost gave me a fucking heart attack. This is the least you could do for me.”

Alex figured this was true, but it didn’t mean that he’d have to like it. Dramatically, he drape an arm over his face, hiding his eyes from Yasha’s sight. The other arm remained tightly clenched around his gut.

That got another laugh out of Yasha. One big hand tangled itself into Alex’s thick, curly hair. The other snaked itself under Alex’s arm and settled onto his sore belly. Gently, he began rubbing tiny circles onto it. Alex almost felt like a pet dog.

The Wolf grumbled at that.

“Oh man, what did you eat?” Yasha asked. “I can feel your belly rumbling.”

Alex’s breath hitched, as Yasha pressed on a sore spot. “Ngh--ate a bone, I think.” He hiccuped, “Might have chewed on a antler.”

Yasha’s touch softened slightly. Alex felt himself whine and hiccup again. “And you’re sure you’ll be ok?”

“Uh-huh--ah!” Alex sucked a deep breathe, “I just need some time. It’s--ngh--not the first time it’s happened,” he admitted, to soothe Yasha’s fears at the expense of his own pride.

Yasha said nothing about the little gasps and moans, perhaps sensing that he’d teased Alex enough already today. “Mm.” He ruffled Alex’s hair, “I guess I should let you sleep it off then,” he said softly. His hand slipped underneath Alex’s t-shirt, and Alex’s shivered when he felt Yasha’s cold hand. “Sorry,” he whispered, beginning to rub small circles on Alex’s belly.

“S’ok.” Alex murmured, “Feels nice.” Even the Wolf couldn’t disagree with this. Above him, Yasha hummed happily. “‘M sorry,” he muttered again, shifting slightly.

Feeling him shift, Yasha moved his hand slightly, spreading his palm across the side of Alex’s belly. “What do you mean?” he asked.

Alex scooted again, so that he was on his side, moaning softly as his stomach let out another painful gurgle. “For bein’ dumb,” he said, “Loosin’ control an’ eatin’ somethin’ dumb. Actin’ like a--” he caught himself, “Makin’ you worry.”

Yasha didn’t call him on that, and Alex silently thanked him. “Naw,” Yasha gave him a gentle rap on the head with his knuckle, “Don’t worry about that. I already forgive you for making me worry, you dummy.” Alex could hear the smile in his voice, “And don’t worry about the other stuff. I’m just glad your ok.”

“O-ok.” A burp was building up in the back of Alex’s throat. He pressed his elbow against his mouth, unable to hold it back, burping against his arm. “Sorry, ‘m gross.”

This time Yasha did laugh at him. He gave Alex’s hair another affectionate ruffle, “Just get some rest, Alex.”

That didn’t sound like a bad idea. Alex could already feel his eyelids drooping. Even the Wolf was deeply sleeping deep within him. Alex sighed and let his eyes close. Yasha was right, he’d feel better when he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> I was completely unable to leave this Big Garbage Thought alone, and it has spiraled into a Big Garbage Universe (still in my head). 
> 
> If you made it this far, I hope you liked it!


End file.
